The present invention relates to an assembled device of decorating lamps, and more particularly to a decorating pendant lamp, main electric conductor wire extends to a plurality of branch electric conductor wire, in coordination with multi-layered pendant supporting stand combining a three-dimensional of multi-layered for stabilize the decorating lamps so as to attain an effect of multi-layered three-dimensional decoration.
In general festivals, some model animals, such as tiger, horse, leopard, are presented in parade, especially, they are often displayed in night (for example the decorative lantern in the Chinese Lantern Festival), the interior of the models need to be installed with lamps for illumination.
At past, some decorative lamps are installed within the models. A string of bulbs are arranged for emitting light. However, the fixing device of the bulbs is very easy, wherein a supporter is firstly formed, and then bulbs are tied to the bulbs. However, such kind of installation has a bad fastening. Moreover, the installation of bulbs is time-consuming, and easily loosened. Thus, it can be displayed in still state and the effect of displaying is finite.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembled device of decorating pendant lamps formed by a string of decorating lamp, a main electric conductor wire and branch electric conductor wires. The string of decorating lamps is formed by a plurality of bulbs, lamp base or lamp holder, electric conductor wires, a plug or an end connector. The main electric conductor wire and branch electric conductor wire forming a three-dimensional shape to stabilize the decorating lamps so as to attain an effect of three-dimensional decoration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembled device of decorating pendant lamps, wherein the decorating lamp can stabilize formed in parallel or perpendicular on branch electric conductor wire and obtaining a changeful light.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an assembled device of decorating pendant lamps, wherein the branch electric conductor wire having a plurality of bending forming a three-dimensional structure of curved series connection.
The various objects-and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.